


Part #1

by Must_have_been_the_wind



Series: Tree bros gift [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, i can't really tag this because it's a secret, so you'll have to read them all, this one frst, three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_have_been_the_wind/pseuds/Must_have_been_the_wind
Summary: Where was he? the message had been sent over an hour ago and he still isn't here!~Tree bros angst, this is three parts so look sou for the other two.Read this one first.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Tree bros gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609789
Kudos: 12





	Part #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_follower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_follower/gifts).



> Ok, so my first fic in the Dear Evan Hansen fandom and I feel like I haven't wrote the characters right maybe.
> 
> This is part of a three-part series for my dear friend's birthday, ill post the other two on different days to build suspense.

Connor <3 : i’ll be home real quick, just have to go drop something off at my parents house  
Evan ^-^ : ok :]  
Connor <3 : :]

Evan stared down at the messages for the eighth time. They were sent an hour ago, an hour. It shouldn’t take that long, even with traffic. So why has it?

_What if he’s hurt?_

He got struck with terror of a second, possibilities running through his mind. After a moment of pure panic, he took a shaky breath, take a deep breathe and count. He got up to sixty before calming down enough to think clearly.

If Connor was hurt, he would know by now. They both have each other as emergency contacts so he would have been called. Chances are he got held up by his parents, or maybe Zoe was there and wanted to chat. Or perhaps he went to get some food for dinner or something.

Yea, that’s it. It is Connor’s turn to cook and he’s done it in the past. And there must be traffic and that’s what is keeping him longer. Makes sense.

Evan checked the time, 7:48 pm. Almost an hour and a half since the messages were sent, he’ll give it a half-hour and then he’ll call the other and hear him complain about food getting cold. _ _  
…..__

___Bzz Bzz Bzz_ _ _

The blond-haired boy quickly picked up his phone and checked the caller, the name ‘Connor <3’ was displayed. The fact he was calling relived him heaps. Evan accepted the call and began to talk.

~Hey, you stuck in traffic again?~

~er no, are you Evan Hansen?~

Well, that isn’t Connor. With slight worry, he answered yes.

~I’m sorry to say but Connor Murphy was in a car accident. He is currently in the care of -local hospital-, we couldn’t call sooner as we had to deal with his injuries.~

Injures?!

~W-what?~

He could only muster out a single word.

~I recommend getting down here as soon as you can, he will most likely be ok but I’m sure it’ll be a comfort.~  
He responded a simple ‘ok’ before hanging up. A moment passes before he scrambles to the messaging app.

Evan ^-^: arw you in toen?  
Evan ^-^: please be in town and respod  
Zoe :P: um yea? What’s up? And why can’t you spell?  
Evan ^-^: its connor hes hurt and in hospital please help  
Zoe :P: he is?! What happened?  
Evan ^-^: car crash  
Zoe :P: fuck  
Zoe :P: I’ll be there soon ok? We can go down to the hospital together.  
Evan ^-^: ok thanks  
Zoe :P: and Evan?  
Zoe :P: he’ll be ok, just try to calm down.

Easier said than done he thought bitterly, the person he’s loved since high school is in the hospital. Is hurt, might die.

_____Connor might die._ _ _ _ _

_______No. He can’t do that. He can’t leave Evan alone. No. He promised to be there forever. He promised._ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tears run down Evan’s face as he stares at the wall.

_________If Connor dies.. what would happen? What would he lose? The morning kisses, long evenings spent watching cringy tv shows, the calming presence the other gives off easily? How about the things Connor did just because? Making him breakfast after a hard night, helping him down from an anxiety attack. It would all be gone._________

_________No more Connor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
